fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Shae Bloodblaide
Shae Bloodblaide is the head Succubus of The Eye of Vengeance Wych Cult. She is a Succubi of Humble and Dark origins, Where She originated as a warrior slave for the Arena's after Displeasing the Archon of the Shattered reflection; Xanthios Yeas. She has Since Carved, stabbed and generally clawed her way to the top, Murdering any and all who stood before her in her quest to Power and Glory. Early Life Due to her short and long term Memory loss, Shae doesn't remember her early like very well, however Bits of Pieces occasionally come to her and she has written these down in a book to try to piece her life together. Shae was a Trueborn Daughter of Polaern and Auralia Bloodblaide. During her childhood and early teen years she constantly trained with blade, pistol and unarmed combat, Making her almost unbeatable in the Knife fighting rings she quickly got into. At 16 she had enough of her parents and murdered them both in cold blood. She joined an unnamed Hellion gang shortly afterwards, where she became the head of it before her 18th birthday. Using her favoured agoniser, she was unstoppable and carved a reputation as a violent, crazed and bloodthirsty monster. After 5 years of Ruling a Hellion gang, Shae Left and joined a Small Kabal namely the Kabal of the Shattered Reflection. Where she became a Sub Archon. With her Brutality, lightning reflexes and troops, her strike force was unstoppable. Shae became very favoured with the Kabal's main Archon; Xanthios Yeas. However this wasn't destined to last. Betrayal Somehow, Shae Displeased Xanthios. Causing him to fly into a murderous rage, Shae was handed over to the Kabal's Wych Cult allies as a warrior slave. Smuggling Combat drugs before her first Slave fight, Shae easily slaughtered the Wych that she was pitted against. After this, Shae was Inducted into the Wych Cult, much to the Kabal of Shattered Reflections dismay. Shae flourished in the Hyper Violent stage of the arenas. shortly after she became a Wych, Shae Became addicted to the Combat Drugs that the Wyches use. She killed any and all opponents in the gladiatorial arena shows that she regularly took part in, becoming a fan favourite in no time. Stabbing her way up the Pyramid After a while of becoming the Crowd Favourite, they started to pile odds against her to try to eliminate her. Her Rivals also started a new service, Allowing the Crowd to Pick what she went up against, they were given a choice , and many times she went against different, horrifying monsters like Dornian Clawed Fiends, Carnifexes, Genestealers, Haemonculi Grotesques, Squads of fully armed and armoured Astartes Marines and many more opponents. Shae effortlessly killed any and all that were arrayed against her, dodging every single blow directed at her. It wasn't long before he Crowd became restless of seeing her kill the usual monsters and started to vote for other wyches, Not even the other wyches were a match for her. Eventuality, she was pitted against the top of the pyramid. Forced to Fight the head succubus Saleth Ariel by the crowd, she picked her favoured weapon: a Pair of Agoniser whips, while Saleth chose a pair of modified Hydra gauntlets with a built in flamethrower (which were later given to Selena). The fight lasted 3 days and the it was bloody and fierce. They didn't have breaks for those 3 days, the Crowd had smelt blood and wouldn't let up until the ground was stained red with the loser's blood. Both were wounded, With Shae losing her left hand and her foot and boot had melted together. However Shae was victorious, whipping both agonisers around Saleth's neck, she pulled tight, decapitating her in one violent, blood soaked action. She had won, and was now The Head Succubus of the Cult. Category:Tomj8937 Category:Characters Category:Wych Characters Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar of note